¿Fin o principio?
by Atenea
Summary: One shot. UA mucho antes de DH. "Es extraño. Dicen que cuando se está a punto de morir, toda la vida pasa frente a tus ojos. No lo creía; siempre he creído en aquello que puedo comprobar, pero tengo que admitir que es cierto, ahora lo sé, ¿Por qué? Porque estoy muriendo."


Nota: Este es un fic lento, favor tomarse el tiempo para leerlo despacio, sin prisa.

Canción sugerida: Extrañamente el fic tomo forma antes de escuchar la canción, por lo que pueden imaginar mi reacción al escuchar "Abrázame" de Camila, una de esas coincidencias de la vida que suenan a destino.

Sin más los dejo leer.

_Es extraño._

_Dicen que cuando se esta a punto de morir, toda la vida pasa frente a tus ojos._

_No lo creía; siempre he creído en aquello que puedo comprobar, pero tengo que admitir que es cierto, ahora lo sé, ¿Por qué? Porque estoy muriendo._

Una nueva ola de dolor me invade de pies a cabeza, me estremezco, el piso esta frio, si tan solo pudiera alcanzar la chimenea, podría llamar a Ron o a Luna, a cualquiera, a alguien que pudiera ayudarnos…

_Pero el dolor no me deja._

Estoy sola, tirada sobre el piso, no puedo moverme, cada vez que lo intento es como si mil agujas candentes atravesaran mi piel, y con cada nuevo dolor siento como me debilito, como la vida se me escapa.

_Voy a morir._

Las lágrimas surcan mis mejillas, no puedo hacer nada más que llorar, no podre aguantar mucho tiempo, si por lo menos alguien viniera, si él regresara…

- Harry…

Su nombre escapa de mis labios como tantas veces antes, durante estos meses, si tan solo pudiera escucharme, si viniera a salvarnos.

_Pero no vendrá, no podre verlo antes de morir, no volveré a verlo nunca más._

Nuevamente el dolor.

Cierro los ojos tratando de recordarlo, su cabello azabache, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa…

Mil recuerdos se agitan dentro de mi cabeza, los recuerdos de mi infancia en casa de mis padres, las fiestas de cumpleaños, mis proyectos en primaria, la primera vez que fui al zoo, mi primer viaje en avión cuando tenia 10, las tardes preparando galletas con mi madre, los cuentos de papá antes de dormir, todos ellos brillan ante mi un instante antes de desaparecer por completo, ya no queda nada de mi niñez…

Recuerdo el sello en la carta de Hogwarts, la primera vez que supe que era bruja, la felicidad que sentí en ese momento, cuando compramos los libros en el callejón Diagon, mi primer viaje al andén 9 y ¾, lo nerviosa que me sentí, el llanto de mamá al despedirse, los consejos de papá, la marcha del tren…

Y luego a él.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez, buscando un sapo, la sensación de mariposas en el estomago cada vez que lo veía, durante 7 largos años de estudios y travesuras, de aventuras y peleas, de peligros y miedos, de buenos momentos y de muerte…

Tantos recuerdos, recuerdos que desaparecen en la oscuridad, recuerdos que nunca volverán…

A mi mente regresa la última vez que lo vi, la noche más maravillosa y a la vez más triste de mí vida, mi primera noche a su lado.

Y seguramente la ultima…

Cierro los ojos tratando de reprimir las lagrimas, ya no se si son del dolor físico que se intensifica con cada minuto que paso sin poder moverme sobre el piso, o si son por el dolor que me invade al recordarlo ahora que voy a morir, que vamos a morir…

Nos recuerdo a todos en el cuartel de la orden del fénix una noche tempestuosa de noviembre, esperando la confirmación de la que seria la ultima batalla, cansados, nerviosos, impacientes y a la vez temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar, esperando, siempre esperando lo que tarde o temprano sucedería, lo inevitable…

Mis manos temblorosas hacían sonar las tazas mientras trataba de servir el te, los demás hablaban en susurros o paseaban de un lado a otro en el salón, Harry aun no bajaba, dijo que necesitaba estar solo, habían respetado su decisión, pero yo sabia que en el fondo él no quería estar solo, no debía estarlo…

La Sra. Weasley había preparado el té, pero estaba tan nerviosa que había soltado en llanto al tratar de servirlo, me pidió que le subiera un poco a él, ya que ella no era capaz.

Puse las dos tazas sobre la pequeña bandeja y al levantarla pude ver la mirada de Luna sobre mí, sabía que ella era la única en esa habitación que sospechaba de mis intenciones, había llegado a conocerme tan bien el ultimo año que era sorprendente; ni siquiera Ginny podía saber lo que mi corazón sentía por el que alguna vez fue su novio, nadie, ni siquiera Ron podía llegar a entender lo que el "niño que vivió" significaba realmente para mi, solo Luna pudo descifrarlo, solo ella pudo verlo a través de la distancia…

Al empezar a subir las escaleras la sentí acercarse a mí.

- ¿Estas segura de esto, Hermione?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

- ¿De que hablas Luna?, yo solo…

- Hazlo, lo necesitas, y él también.

Se giro y regreso a su lugar en el sillón central, al lado de Lupin y Ron.

Me concentro en no botar la bandeja con las tazas, ¿Cómo puede saber? Subo las escaleras despacio, como queriendo prolongar el tiempo, que se nos esta terminando rápidamente…

Llego frente a la habitación, vacilo un momento, ¿y si me equivoco? Agito mi cabeza borrando ese pensamiento, no es momento de dudas, no hay tiempo para ellas. Empujo con suavidad la puerta de la habitación, esta a oscuras, mis ojos la registran hasta encontrarlo, esta de espaldas a mí, viendo por la ventana, un nudo inevitable se forma en mi garganta, hago esfuerzos por hablar normalmente.

- La señora Weasley preparo té, pense que te gustaría tomar un poco…

Se gira hacia mí, hay preocupación en sus ojos, preocupación y ¿miedo?, intenta hablar, o al menos eso parece, bruscamente me da nuevamente la espalda y se aferra a las cortinas de la ventana.

- Déjalo allí.

Lo dice suavemente pero se que es una orden, una petición, pongo la bandeja sobre un taburete al lado de la cama en el centro de la habitación que alguna vez fue de Sirius, las tazas vuelven a sonar por el temblor de mis manos, lo miro nuevamente, ¡Oh Dios! Tengo tanto miedo y se que el también, lo veo en sus ojos, en sus gestos, esta maldita noche podría no tener amanecer para él ni tampoco para mi, porque si algo llegara a pasarle, porque si no regresara, mi vida simplemente terminaría…

Así de sencillo.

No puedo permanecer mas tiempo allí, no así, camino hacia la puerta dispuesta a dejarlo solo como pidió, me detengo con la mano sobre el pómulo, una duda asalta mi mente ¿Y si no vuelvo a verlo nunca mas? ¿Y si atraviesa esta misma puerta sin saber lo que realmente siento por él? ¿Sin saber que lo amo desde el primer día que lo vi?

Cierro la puerta con seguro.

Respiro profundo un par de veces, ha llegado el momento de hablar, de reunir el valor que me ha faltado estos 7 años y encararlo para bien o para mal, me tomo otro par de segundos mas con los ojos cerrados en concentración y también para evitar llorar.

- Harry…yo…quiero decirte algo…necesito que sepas…

No puedo continuar, me he girado esperando verlo nuevamente en la ventana, abstraído pensando en lo inminente, en lo inevitable; pero lo que menos pasa por mi agitada cabeza es encontrarlo frente a mi, a escasos centímetros, traspasando mi alma con esa mirada esmeralda que me fulmina ahora, ¿en que momento llego hasta a mi? Realmente tiene los reflejos de un buscador…

Definitivamente odio el quiditch.

Irremediablemente mis ojos se conectan bajo la hiptonizante mirada de los suyos, hace tiempo descubrí que existen 4 diferentes tonalidades de verde en esa mirada, que van desde el mas pálido hasta el verde mas intenso con una ligera tonalidad en azul muy sutil. Muerdo mi labio en un gesto inconsciente que me acompaña cada vez que siento temor, dudas o como ahora, deseos de algo que no puedo tener, me estremezco al sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros y cuando veo que apoya su frente sobre la mía y cierra los ojos, me siento morir. Si tan solo pudiera acercarme a él, y no me refiero al aspecto físico, ya que mi cuerpo en estas circunstancias esta de lo mas conciente de la cercanía del suyo, no es eso, es mas bien como poder alcanzarlo, llegar hasta el rincón de su alma atribulada en esta noche de lluvia y consolarlo, que sepa que estoy allí para él, que siempre lo he estado, que ni el tiempo, la distancia, la oscuridad o la muerte podrán alejarme de él. Porque sencillamente lo amo.

Si tan solo pudiera decírselo.

- Harry... yo...

Suelta un suspiro al tiempo que abre los ojos y vuelvo a caer presa de esa mirada que me enmudece por completo, siento como se forma el nudo en mi garganta y que mis ojos se humedecen por las lágrimas que intento retener ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué es tan difícil decírselo?

Y para mi sorpresa es él quien habla.

- Te amo.

Mi cerebro se desconecta por completo, mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi cuerpo mientras olvido como respirar, todo mi cuerpo se estremece con un temblor involuntario al tiempo que intento desesperadamente asimilar lo que ha dicho. ¿En que momento me quede dormida y esto se convirtió en otro de mis sueños? Pero las lágrimas que cruzan mi rostro me regresan a la realidad. Estoy en el número 12 de Grimauld Place, en una noche que podría no tener amanecer, específicamente en la habitación principal de la casa, con la persona que he amado toda mi vida frente a mí, diciendo que me ama.

Toda mi vida ha tenido lógica hasta este momento.

Limpia con su mano las lágrimas de mi rostro al tiempo que busca desesperadamente mis ojos esperando una respuesta.

- Yo… no quería irme sin que lo supieras, te amo, eres la persona mas importante de mi vida, la que siempre ha estado allí para mi, solo para mi, me has dado la fuerza para seguir adelante, para continuar con un destino que nunca pedí y que no podría haber cumplido sin ti, nunca me has dejado solo a pesar de lo que pudiera pasar, siempre a mi lado...

No lo dejo continuar, es demasiada felicidad escucharlo decir eso que temo no poder contenerla dentro de mí, me aferro con los brazos a su cuello mientras me rodea la cintura con los suyos y nos fundimos en ese abrazo tantas veces soñado, tanto tiempo esperado.

- Yo también te amo.

Logro susurrar las palabras contra su oído mientras escondo el rostro en su cuello, sus brazos me aferran mas a él y lo siento suspirar contra mi hombro, siento nuevamente la humedad sobre mis mejillas pero esta vez es diferente, son por la felicidad de estar así con Harry, mi Harry; hundo los dedos en su cabello y me dejo llevar por esa sensación que me recorre por completo.

Se separa un poco de mi y volvemos a buscar nuestras miradas, sus ojos están cristalinos pero es mas fuerte que yo y no los deja llorar, siempre a sido así, se acerca lentamente al tiempo que los latidos de mi corazón se disparan a una velocidad que iguala la de la luz, mientras me preparo para lo mas maravilloso que podría pasarme.

Sentir sus labios sobre los míos...

Me besa suavemente al principio, como con miedo, miedo de que no sea cierto, de que no sea real, pruebo la suavidad de sus labios que acarician los míos lentamente, pero los sentimientos de ambos son tan intensos que nuestro beso, sencillo e inocente, se convierte en otro lleno de tantas sensaciones nuevas para los dos, su lengua explora mi boca sin vacilación, cautivando cada fibra de mi ser con sus movimientos, hundo mis dedos en su cabello y acaricio suavemente su cuello, sus manos hacen lo mismo con mi espalda, nos separamos un momento para respirar pero nuestros labios vuelven a juntarse casi al instante porque el aire no es suficiente, necesitamos el uno del otro mas que eso llamado oxigeno, caminamos torpemente por la habitación hasta tropezar con la cama, ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien lo que hace, pero no importa, embriagados el uno del otro como estamos no razonamos, no queremos pensar, solo sentir, sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre mi boca, ser finalmente todo lo que siempre estuvimos destinados a ser, uno solo, cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso, cada suspiro solo nos hace conscientes que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, nuestra ropa hace tiempo fue olvidada junto al hechizo insonoro de la habitación, nada existe solo nosotros, nada importa solo él, no sabemos si habrá un mañana y sabedores de esto nos amamos con locura, con desesperación, temiendo que lo único que tengamos sea esta noche, su cuerpo se acopla perfectamente al mío, como hechos el uno para el otro, cada beso acompañado de un "te amo" que solo nosotros podríamos descifrar, que se mezcla con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y murmullos acompasados a nuestros movimientos, hasta que esa electricidad recorre nuestros cuerpos, hasta que podemos ver en nuestros ojos las chispas de felicidad que solo podría haber alcanzado con él y él conmigo, hasta que caemos rendidos uno junto al otro y continuamos abrasados disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntos, de tenernos cerca.

- Te amo, te necesito, nunca lo dudes…

Las palabras susurradas en mi oído después de lo que hemos vivido, encierran una esperanza que no existe, hundo mi rostro contra su pecho para ocultar las lagrimas que no quiero que vea, él continua acariciando mi cabello mientras me mantiene pegada a su cuerpo.

- No llores, por favor, no llores, te prometo…te juro que volveré a ti.

Los sollozos que escapan de mi boca, impiden que le conteste, que le grite que no se vaya, que no me deje, pero en el fondo sé muy bien que es imposible, que debe cumplir un destino trazado para él incluso antes de nacer, pero el amor que siento me hace egoísta. Muerdo mis labios para acallar ese "quédate conmigo" que pugna desesperado por salir de mi garganta, que quema mi alma en esta noche tormentosa de noviembre, ese deseo tan intensamente amarrado a mi vida que une definitivamente mi alma con la suya, que sé con toda certeza que no podre sobrevivir sin él…

- Solo abrázame- logro murmurar.

Sus brazos me aferran mas a él mientras besa suavemente mi cabeza, ninguno de los dos puede decir algo mas, nos amamos, nos pertenecemos, nos entendemos mas allá de lo que otros podrían ver, las palabras siempre han sobrado…

Pero hay cosas que deberían no ser oídas…

Mis parpados se cierran sin que pueda evitarlo, comprendo demasiado tarde lo que hace, a lo lejos logro escuchar un débil "Te amo demasiado" después del hechizo de sueño, antes de caer en la oscuridad de la inconciencia, antes de perderlo completamente, una chispa de intenso esmeralda destella sobre mis ojos cuando finalmente se cierran…

Y después solo queda el vacio…

Los recuerdos que siguieron a esa noche son tan confusos como dolorosos: despertar sola en la habitación, bajar corriendo las escaleras para descubrir que se han ido sin mi, los esfuerzos de la Sra. Weasley por detenerme, las angustiantes horas en la soledad, la desesperación latente con cada suspiro, el pánico presente en cada latido, los minutos interminables, las horas eternas, el vacio constante y finalmente el dolor…

El dolor de saber que no va a volver…

Nadie sabe con exactitud que paso, todos estaban en la batalla demasiado ocupados luchando por su vida para entender realmente que sucedió, el duelo entre ellos era inevitable, el saber quien era mas poderoso simplemente imposible, el tiempo que se enfrentaron incalculable, y después la mayor amenaza de nuestros mundos había desaparecido para siempre, sin dejar rastro de su existencia, se esfumo en el resplandor de un rayo cuyo poder calcino metros alrededor de ellos, finalmente todo acabo…

Y él también se fue…

Recuerdo a Ron sosteniéndome en brazos cuando me contaba como lo habían buscado durante días, como habían rastreado cada centímetro de la explanada frente al castillo buscándolo, como se habían internado en el bosque prohibido llamándolo; negándose como yo a creer que se había ido, que desapareció sin dejar rastro, sin despedirse de nadie, sin un adiós para mi, lo impensable sucediendo en una realidad brutal y sobretodo dolorosa. Y luego la rabia por haberlo perdido así, por no estar a su lado, rabia con el destino por la maldita injusticia que él, menos que nadie, pidió; y después el deseo de haber estado en su lugar, de haber muerto con él, porque lo demás ya no era vida, de cambiar su lugar por el mío, porque hubiese ido gustosa al encuentro de mi propia muerte sabiendo que eso lo salvaba, hubiese aceptado el peor de los martirios si con eso aseguraba ver su mirada una vez mas, su sonrisa; y por último, el dolor quemante de amanecer cada día sin dejar morir la esperanza…

Aun no entiendo como logre sobrevivir.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses, apenas conciente del tiempo, viví entre la agonía interna y el diario fingir que estaba bien ante los demás, porque se los debía, porque debía seguir por él, cuando el problema era simplemente que no podía; aturdimiento mezclado con tristeza, dolor con esperanza, aferrándome en vano a un juramento que él no pudo cumplir, a una promesa rota.

Y entonces la esperanza se solidifico en un pequeño latido dentro de mí.

Dejo escapar finalmente un grito de agonía y dolor contenido quemando mi garganta, intento arrastrarme pero es imposible, me obligo a estar despierta, a luchar hasta el final, a respirar cuando el aire en mis pulmones se convierte en dolor, a no darme por vencida por mi esperanza, por mi bebe…

Por nuestro hijo.

Lo siento patear débilmente en mi vientre mientras la vida se nos escapa, las tibias lagrimas vuelven a escapar de mis ojos cuando pienso en todas las cosas que no podrá vivir, debí escuchar a Ron cuando me pidió que no fuera a esa maldita audiencia, que no tratara de encarar a Bellatrix, que podía hacerme daño; pero tenia que saber, tenia que creer que ella pudiese decirme algo, que supiera donde estaba, nunca imagine que esto terminaría así, que su maldición me alcanzaría cuando estuviera sola en la antigua mansión Black que es mi hogar ahora, aquella que fue testigo de nuestro amor y ahora lo será de mi muerte.

La sensación quemante de las agujas en mi piel disminuye, y es sustituida por la insensibilidad y quietud, no se si es por culpa de la maldición o es que mi cuerpo ya no soporta mas, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cuánto más nos queda? La debilidad se apodera completamente de mi, se prolonga por minutos o tal vez horas, no lo sé con certeza, respirar se vuelve aun mas doloroso, mas pesado, mas difícil, requiere toda mi concentración, todo mi esfuerzo; la oscuridad me envuelve, ya nadie vendrá, yo soy el guardián secreto y solo Ron o Luna podrían venir pero no lo harán, aun siento patear a mi bebe, aun se mueve inquieto, aun lucha y se resiste a nuestro destino pero yo no podre ayudarlo por mucho tiempo, no podre continuar mucho mas, ¡lo siento bebe!, ¡lo siento Harry!, después de todo soy demasiado débil y estoy tan cansada, cierro mis ojos, la soledad zumba en mis oídos; un leve golpe y luego un débil murmullo antes de hundirme finalmente en la insondable oscuridad…

.

El conocimiento de mi cuerpo me despierta apaciblemente, con los ojos cerrados soy conciente de la suavidad en la punta de los dedos de mis manos, la luz se filtra por mis parpados con destellos color naranja y dorado, el aire tibio entra a mis pulmones sin dolor, ¿esto es la muerte? El pánico emerge burbujeante en mi interior; por primera vez tengo miedo de saber, de conocer, quiero sumirme de nuevo en la oscuridad, huir a la inconciencia, no quiero despertar, no quiero saber que paso, ni donde estoy ni que fue de nosotros, me quedo quieta a pesar de mi y ruego en silencio olvidar, no seguir recordando si con eso puede evitar que duela.

Un gorjeo musical me detiene.

Siento que me tenso, ya no hay marcha atrás, he salido de la inconsciencia y debo enfrentarme a mi destino, para bien o para mal debo obligarme a seguir. Agudizo nuevamente mis oídos para captar algo a mí alrededor, todavía soy demasiado cobarde para abrir los ojos, pero solo hay silencio, el sonido se ha detenido y sin saber porque este silencio me incomoda, me desespera.

Me aísla.

El sonido se repite y la sensación de paz inexplicable se extiende a lo largo de mí, inspiro profundamente armándome de valor, llenándome de fuerzas, todavía temblando por dentro, abro mis ojos…

Todo a mi alrededor es confuso, difuso, las formas son indefinidas, solo la luz es constante, clara, luminosa, cálida, viva… Y entre todo el caos que mi mente intenta asimilar, mi mirada se concentra en la persona frente a mí.

El shock es indescriptible, la realidad simplemente imposible choca contra mí con el peso de los sueños rotos, los recuerdos dolorosos, las esperanzas perdidas, todo en un solo instante en el que mi mirada choca con esa otra mirada que pensé no volver a ver jamás.

Y no está solo.

El gorjeo interrumpe mi abstracción haciendo que busque la fuente del mismo, que casualmente, reposa en sus brazos, y otro tipo de dolor hace que mis brazos tiemblen ¿Cómo puedo extrañar algo que no había visto antes? La ligera mata de rizos castaños enmarca la mirada intensamente verde heredada, con sus pequeños labios formando una mueca parecida a sonrisa.

Ambos me sonríen y me siento al fin bien, al fin en casa.

_Te juro que volveré a ti_

Los recuerdos de la promesa son el ultimo eco de mi mente inconsciente tratando de abrirse paso entre el cumulo de sensaciones que soy, mis ojos se nublan con las lagrimas que bajan cálidamente por mis mejillas, mientras también sonrío en respuesta a mi alegría reflejada en ellos.

_Y finalmente me permito ser feliz._

La verdad es que no importa si es el cielo o el infierno, si es real o solo el colapso de mi mente, si estoy viva o morí, si habrá un mañana o solo tengo este instante, nada importa más que ellos, nada vale más que este momento, porque no importa si el regreso a mi o si nosotros fuimos a el.

_Lo que importa es que estamos juntos._

Y eso hace que todo lo vivido valga la pena.

FIN

Nota de la autora:

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Admito con vergüenza que esto lleva más de 4 años en el tintero de mi PC, mucho antes de saber el verdadero final, mucho antes de ese final que me dejo con un mal sabor de boca, porque soy una harmony dura de corazón.

Porque siempre creí que ellos merecían estar juntos.

Por eso es que el par de historias que aun andan por allí en mi cabeza sobre esta fandom son eso, un tributo a ese amor que debió ser, y que no fue.

Pero la pregunta final de esta historia es ¿Qué paso al final?

La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé, la sensación de este fic fue tan ambigua para mí como para ustedes, al final no sé si ella murió o quedo viva, así que son ustedes los que elegirán con cuál de esas opciones se quedan, al final no importa mucho, el resultado es el mismo.

Espero saber sus respuestas.

Para quienes seguían EDMMA, lo siento horrores, la cosa no prospero, voy a finalizar otro par de historias antes de obligarme a terminarla, pero no será tan larga como inicialmente pensé, pido paciencia.

Sin más locuras que agregar, me despido por el momento.

Atenea

30/10/2012


End file.
